


Battery Kisses

by RedRavens



Series: 30-day NSFW challenge [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: 30-day NSFW challenge: Clothed getting offORGarrus does research and Shepard helps!





	Battery Kisses

_“We could test your reach and my flexibility.”_

How exactly did Shepard expect him to get any work done after those words was beyond him. Of course it didn't help that all the research he had done centred around pleasuring human males, and while he was definitely willing to try some of it - the oral skills most women displayed on vid was specially interesting if he did say so - how the fuck could he go about pleasuring _her_? There had to be more than insertion and rubbing and damn it if that didn't make him feel clinical and dirty, and not in a particularly good way.

It also didn't help that he couldn't stop staring at her lips. Red and soft and he could only imagine what she would taste like.

Which, in turn, only made him remember his first Asari girlfriend back when he was still with C-SEC and had spent a year in undercover work with a team of Asari Commandos, trying to figure out who was their Eclipse mole who kept disturbing Turian-Asari co-ops.

In the end he had brought one of the Commandos to justice and had picked up a few things along the way, like how Asari kissed, how it felt to have plump lips against his, how it felt to have a soft body fitting against him, bending to his will, and how to use his tongue on her. He had spent the 3-months after that operation watching Turian-Asari porn, until he met his last girlfriend, a woman from Carthaan with pretty eyes and a keen mind. Last he had heard she had married a man from Altarikil; just the thought of the frozen colony gave him shivers.

“Garrus?” Shepard asked, drawing him out of his own musings only to realize with a start that yes, he had been staring rather intently at her lips. Her cheeks were tinted pink and he found himself drinking her in, he rather doubted any of those present could tell the difference, but he had been staring at her long enough to notice even the slight shift.

“Lost in thought, sorry.” He tried to hum reassuringly at her, only to catch her biting her lower lip; a flash of heat went through him, he wanted to bite those lips, wanted to taste her, he wanted to see if she shivered, the way Asari did, with his tongue between her legs, “actually there's something I wanted to run by you, do you have a minute?”

“Yeah sure, there’s nothing really pressing at the moment,” she shrugged, grabbing her mug of coffee and following him into the main battery. He locked the door as soon as they crossed the threshold, his eyes roaming over her. He watched with a sense of satisfaction as the pretty pink on her cheeks darkened to a fetching red. “Was there something on your mind?” She asked, swallowing.

“Yeah,” he breathed, taking her mug and putting it away, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, what if she didn't want him? “I've been thinking of what you said,” he started, “blowing off steam, easing tension, spending time together,” he shook his head, suddenly unable to look at her. What if she had changed her mind?

He heard her draw a sharp breath, letting a heartbeat pass, then two, then-

“Did you change your mind?” She whispered and he turned back to stare at her, “because I get it, we’re from two different species, and if you're not com-”

“Spirits no,” he breathed through the sides of his mouth, “no- not that-” he shook his head, looking at her again, the pinched lips, the crease between her eyebrows, “I just-”

“Just?” She bit her lip again, just on the side, a hint of her teeth showing as she watched him curiously.

“Kiss me,” he said, his voice like a shout in the near-silent room. The hum of the batteries a near gentle sound compared to the thump-thump-thump beat of his heart in the silence between them, had he said too much? Demanded too much too soon?

“I-”

“I want to know what you taste like, Jane.” He whispered while getting closer, closer than they've ever been before, personal space be damned. He reached for her face, cupping her cheek, “let me?”

Her eyes widened at his words, her cheeks flushing again as she looked at him, had he asked too much?

“Smooth, Garrus, really smooth,” she smiled at him, turning her head slightly and giving him a kiss on his wrist, “do you want me to lead?” She asked, her hand covering his and a smile tugging at her lips, her covered breasts against his armoured one. He vowed to use more civilian clothing aboard Normandy. He could feel his heart racing, his blood pulsing with sheer want for her. Even if they were incompatible he would be sure to try his hardest for her.

He shook his head at her offer, though, “no,” he shook his head, gently bumping his forehead against hers, “I have at least some idea of what I’m doing,” he grinned, tilting her head up. He touched her lips with his thumb, so pliant and soft and felt a rumble in his chest as her tongue licked his finger, an impish grin on her face. Shepard would be the death of him, he was sure.

“Impatient,” he laughed, leaning down and flickering the tip of his tongue against her lips, her smile turning into one of surprise as he gently nipped her lower lip, her mouth opened slightly, one he took as invitation to take her in, to taste her - a hint of coffee and something completely _human_ \- and to run his hands over her covered body, getting to know her in such an intimate way that he couldn’t help but want more.

Her breath hitched as his hand settled on her waist, gripping her sides, his thumb caressing over her clothes as her arms came around his neck.

He wrapped his tongue around hers, gently tugging and sucking as she gripped his neck. He shuddered in her arms as her fingers caressed under his fringe, one of his hands gripping her ass as he lifted her up and moved to the weapons bench in the corner. She moaned in the back of her throat, and he felt a surge of manly pride because that definitely meant she was enjoying their kiss as much as he was.

They parted when she put a hand on his chest, pushing him back, a grin etched in her slightly swollen lips, “damn it Garrus, if I knew you knew how to do that, I'd have jumped you sooner.”

“I'm full of surprised, Jane.” He laughed, stepping back. He looked around the battery for a moment, the enclosed space perfect for some solitude and for those getting-to-know-your-commander-better situations.

“So,” she drawled looking up at him with an impish grin, “is this the part where I hop off and go about my day? Or can I have a second taste?” she gave him a challenging look, even as her cheeks turned a pretty red. It was new territory for both of them, but damn it, he wanted to make her forget everything but them; Cerberus, the Collectors, the Reapers, the crew. He wanted all of her.

“You can have as many as you want,” he grinned at her, the unfamiliar knot in his gizzard a pleasant heat, there were few women who could ever get that reaction from him, that Shepard was one shouldn't have been a surprise. It also settled part of his fears, they were at least partially compatible.

She hummed in the back of her throat, looking at him as if he had the answers to all of her questions, he could only hope he did anyway, “I want more,” she whispered, tugging him closer, “door’s closed, there’s no pressing issues, let me have you,” she grinned at him, gripping the edge of his armour and tugging him closer again.

“You’ll have me for as long as you’d like,” he murmured against her lips, gripping her waist again as she licked over his mouth, before her lips covered his and then it was her turn to suck on his tongue. The sounds coming out of her making his blood thrum in desire, the hot breath on his tongue giving him dangerous ideas, dangerous yet delicious ideas. He grasped her thighs, bringing her to the edge of the bench, as close as his armour would allow - he would definitely change to civvies while on the ship - his finger sliding lower getting a muffled moan out of her. “Can I?” he asked, barely pressing his finger against her covered pussy.

“I’m gonna hit you if you don’t,” she laughed breathlessly against his mouth, her nails raking over the skin and plates on his neck, her lips glistening, and he had another moment of manly pride as he stared at her flushed face, not in embarrassment this time, but because she was enjoying herself.

“Hm, maybe later?” he purred, taking a step back, valiantly ignoring Shepard’s whine. He took off his gauntlets, putting them over the Thanix panel, before stepping back into her arms, exactly where he wanted to be.

He claimed her mouth even as he caressed her clothed pussy, rubbing over the slightly damp spot; the needy whine coming from the back of her throat was expected, and something he wanted to hear again. It was an awkward position for the both of them, but damn if he was going to move, or suggest she move, least she change her mind. He toyed with the hem of her pants, his thumb meeting her skin.

“Wait, wait… No,” she breathed against his mouth, peppering his face with kisses, “our first time won’t be in the damned battery,” she laughed against his mouth, and Shepard had never looked so beautiful to him.

“No even over your pants?” He pushed back, a faint whine on his subvocals, his thumb pressing over her pussy getting a shudder out of her.

“If you start I’m gonna want more,” she whispered, her fingers leaving the sensitive areas of his neck, much to his displeasure.

“You can be greedy, Jane, especially with me,” he whispered back against her mouth, he couldn’t get enough of kissing her.

“I know, but the battery isn’t sound proof,” she leaned back from him, looking him up and down with a leer, no hint of the embarrassment she had been feeling at the beginning and he was torn over relief that she was finally at ease and the need to see her blush again. “I hardly think I’ll be quiet if you continue, and the crew’s right outside those doors,” she laughed even as she pushed him back.

He stepped back, even as his body protested, he wanted her again, as many time as she would let him, he-

“I think we can continue this exploration is my cabin,” she mused, taking hold of his hand, “I think we need to explore more of- more of _us_ \- If you’re up to it.”

He snorted, tugging her back against him and stealing one last kiss before he unlocked the battery’s door, “well something is definitely up.”

Her laugh was music to him as he followed her into the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more sexy than outright sex, at least I think it was... next challenge I promise to include the smut you're all here for!


End file.
